


stay a while (and be mine)

by BloodInTheFields



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Possessive!Tissaia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields
Summary: Post Sodden Hill, Yennefer and Tissaia are back at Aretuza. One night changes their relationship forever.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	stay a while (and be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tabea for her donation to my GoFundMe. You can all find the link on my Tumblr @blood-inthefields and I encourage you to check it out, share and possibly make a donation if you can.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the one-shot!

It was well into the night when the door to her bedchambers creaked open and Tissaia woke up with a start. Her hand outstretched, ready to fend off a possible intruder, she waited with bated breath. A familiar perfume hit her nostrils before she could distinguish the body coming towards her, slowly, in the shadows. She frowned, uncertain.

“Yennefer?”

“You really ought to oil that door,” a soft murmur answered her.

Suddenly, the candles in the room lit up, revealing the beautiful trespasser to Tissaia’s alert eyes. Her hand dropped back to her side and she sighed at the impossible woman. The young mage stood at the foot of the bed, watching her hesitantly. After three seconds of silence, Tissaia raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and asked:

“Well? What brings you here in the middle of the night?”

“You left, earlier. I just… you seemed upset.”

Tissaia looked away. Had she been so transparent? When it came to Yennefer, it was hard to keep up a cool and detached façade. After their return from Sodden Hill, the Brotherhood had reluctantly allowed them to recover here in Aretuza. Tissaia had expected Yennefer to leave again once she’d regained her strength and yet, two full moons later, the former mage of Aedirn was still around, shadowing Tissaia as often as she could. At first she’d thought it was to make sure her recovery from the dimeritium was going all right, but Tissaia knew, deep down, that something had shifted between them after Sodden.

“I’m fine,” she said, bringing herself out of her thoughts.

Yennefer looked at her, unimpressed. Then, she walked a bit closer to the edge of the bed and sat on it. Tissaia’s jaw clenched.

“Won’t he wonder where you went?”

The words were out before she could stop them. Purple eyes showed confusion and Tissaia cursed herself and wished she could disappear into thin air.

“What? Who?”

“Forget it, I just—”

“You mean Geralt?”

Tissaia couldn’t find anything to say. She hadn’t meant to bring him up. His presence within the walls simply made her irrationally bitter and petty, and she did _not_ want to think about the reason behind that. Yennefer, however, seemed to want to have a conversation about that, and Tissaia held back a derisive snort at the role reversal. Since when was Yennefer the one _wanting_ to talk?

“Can we not do this right now,” she tried, already knowing how futile it was.

“I am not leaving this room until you tell me what’s crawled up your ass, Rectoress.”

Knowing she’d lose that battle of the will, Tissaia threw the covers back and left her bed to head straight to her desk. There, she pulled a bottle and a glass from the top drawer, poured some amber liquid into the glass, and handed it to Yennefer. Her unwanted visitor said nothing, but took the offering. Tissaia, now out of a recipient for the alcohol, opted to be crass for once and drank a mouthful from the bottle.

“Well now I know something truly is wrong with you,” Yennefer joked.

Why did she have to be sitting on her bed, Tissaia thought. It was distracting. She cleared her throat and decided a bit of truth could possibly satisfy Yennefer enough to leave her room.

“I don’t like having a witcher in Aretuza. They’re not meant to be here.”

She took another gulp, avoiding Yennefer’s inquisitive gaze. Slowly, the woman raised the glass to her lips and drank some, eyes never leaving Tissaia’s face. A moment passed, and Tissaia made to move toward the window but Yennefer’s hand on her forearm stopped her. Too close, Tissaia thought. Yennefer stood too close.

“I’ve answered your question. Now, go.”

“He only came here to check on me. Nothing more.”

“Does he need to stand in your personal space all the time and follow you around like a puppy?”

There was a silence, tense and heavy, during which Tissaia wished she could rewind time to fifteen seconds ago. Yennefer withdrew her hand, and when she spoke again, her tone was cold.

“You know why. I told you about the Djinn. You think I enjoy having him around, knowing it’s only because _magic_ bound us together?”

When Tissaia didn’t answer, Yennefer finished her glass, wiped her mouth in a manner that would have made Tissaia wince if she weren’t trying hard to maintain an impassible face, and spun Tissaia so she’d face her fully.

“I don’t belong to him,” Yennefer said forcefully. “I don’t want… That’s not how I want to be loved.”

Her voice broke on the last word and Tissaia held back a sigh. Putting the bottle on the floor next to the bed, she then reached out and grabbed Yennefer’s chin with her thumb and index finger, forcing their eyes to meet.

“You don’t _have_ to be around him if you choose not to. Send him away. Tomorrow morning. I can make sure he leaves.”

“You’d do that?”

She nodded once, and Yennefer offered a small smile. Her bright eyes fell to Tissaia’s lips, as if she’d only now realized just how close they were standing. Tissaia was reminded of that night on the battlefield when their foreheads had touched. Never before had she been so close to temptation. Until now. Yennefer made no attempt to break from the hold Tissaia had on her. Her lips were slightly parted and Tissaia knew this was dangerous territory, yet the pull she felt was too strong to resist.

“Can I stay here tonight,” Yennefer asked, her tone more timid than Tissaia had ever heard from her.

Saying no was the sensible choice, but Yennefer was still eyeing her lips with something akin to hunger and the alcohol was definitely making Tissaia bolder so instead of sending her away, she nodded again. Her hand went from Yennefer’s chin to her cheek and stroked the soft skin there.

“Are you jealous of him,” Yennefer asked next, her own hands finding purchase on Tissaia’s waist.

The question took Tissaia by surprise just as much as the feeling of warmth on her body. Yet there was no judgement or disgust in Yennefer’s voice, merely curiosity. It felt safe to answer honestly.

“I think so, yes. I know that’s not… _right_ , but—”

“Who’s to say it’s not? I’ve been… having _thoughts_. Involving you.”

“Yennefer…”

This was not happening; it was a dream and nothing more. Tomorrow she’d wake up and chide herself for being foolish and letting her mind conjure up fantasies not befitting someone of her stature. Yet it felt real, even more so when Yennefer closed the short gap between them and crashed her plump lips onto Tissaia’s. She tasted like alcohol and something uniquely her, and Tissaia couldn’t hold back a whimper that Yennefer echoed. When the kiss broke, Tissaia realized she’d closed her eyes during it, and she brought Yennefer’s forehead to rest against hers blindly.

“Foolish girl, what are you doing,” she murmured.

“Going after what I want,” Yennefer replied with a smirk that Tissaia could _hear_.

Despite her many years, Tissaia was only human. Hearing those words ignited a fire in her and she opened her eyes to meet purple ones.

“If this is a dream, I must say it’s quite vivid,” she joked feebly.

“What can I do to make you understand that this is real?”

Tissaia’s mind immediately came up with a variety of answers but she pushed back against all of them. She did not want to make a mistake, not with Yennefer.

“Tell me why. Why you think you want me.”

Yennefer stepped back a little, opting to hold Tissaia’s hands in hers as she spoke.

“I don’t know when it started. I realized it recently. I saw the way you looked at me and it made me… _feel something_. And then Geralt arrived and… you were positively green with jealousy but I didn’t want to believe that was it. And yet I knew, I knew it was. You _wanted_ me. And I wanted you to want me. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it these past few days. Am I wrong? Do you not want me?”

Her tone was confident but Tissaia knew Yennefer like the back of her hand by now. She heard the plea behind the challenging words. She freed one of her hands and brought it to Yennefer’s neck as she stepped closer.

“You’re not wrong. I want this man away from you. Maybe I am jealous. It’s so easy for him to be in your thoughts and in your heart…”

“So are you, Tissaia. I know that, now. The difference is that there’s no Djinn responsible for what’s going on between us. I want you. I want to be yours.”

“Mine…” Tissaia mused out loud.

Could it be possible? The thought sent a jolt of desire through her body and she shivered visibly. Perhaps this was a mistake, perhaps with the morning would come regrets, but Tissaia couldn’t find it in herself to care. For once, she wanted to indulge. This time, it was her who initiated the kiss. Yennefer went willingly, arms wrapping around Tissaia’s smaller frame to pull her flush against her. They kissed until Yennefer decided Tissaia’s nightgown was too much fabric and let her hands wander beneath it. Tissaia’s breath itched and she pulled back a little. The desire so clear in Yennefer’s eyes took all the air from her lungs. She wanted this.

“Take off your dress,” she ordered, her voice rough from all the tension she felt.

Yennefer, never one to be modest, was quick to comply. Her beauty was sinful, Tissaia though. All flawless skin and perfect curves. Tissaia wanted to sink her teeth into the soft flesh of smooth thighs. She could have spent the whole night staring, but Yennefer had other ideas in mind. She deftly undid Tissaia’s gown and let it slide carelessly to the floor. After taking a moment to admire each other, the burning need to be together at last became too much and both women clung desperately to each other, caressing skin, and kissing every inch available to them. Soon, Tissaia pushed at Yennefer’s shoulders and the taller woman stumbled back onto the bed.

“Up,” was all Tissaia needed to say. Yennefer scrambled back on the bed until she had her back against the pillows and Tissaia kneeled between her legs, appraising her.

“Promise me that you’ll not run without us having a conversation about this tomorrow.”

“Tissaia…”

“Just promise me, Yennefer.”

She noticed the quick look Yennefer chanced at the door but made no comment on it. Tissaia waited, waited until Yennefer looked back at her and, with confidence, promised.

“I will be here tomorrow. Now can we _please_ do this?”

The reassurance was all Tissaia needed to shed the last of her doubts. Propped up on her arms, she hovered above Yennefer and slowly brought her mouth to her collarbone, then her neck. Small kisses became nibbles until Yennefer crossed her legs around hers to keep her in place and moaned, offering Tissaia easier access to her neck in the process. Fingers found the wetness between Yennefer’s thighs and started rubbing between folds.

“Mine,” Tissaia murmured as she inserted a first finger inside of her lover.

“Yours,” Yennefer gasped, “yes!”

Tissaia couldn’t wrap her mind around what was happening. Yennefer was everywhere, surrounding her with her smell and her sounds and the feeling of her. She connected their lips once more, swallowing the groan the younger mage made when a second finger quickly joined the first. Yennefer was vocal, but Tissaia had expected as much, in the forbidden fantasies she’d had. As soon as she started her descent down the brunette’s body, Tissaia felt two hands clawing at her back, urging her down.

“Patience, Yennefer, we’ve only just gotten started.”

“Fuck,” was the only answer she received.

Under her ministrations, Yennefer soon started writhing. Her thighs clamped around Tissaia’s head, trapping her in place, and a minute later her body jerked. Tissaia moaned against wet folds, savoring the taste of her, and enjoying the way Yennefer’s inner walls were clenching around her fingers. Finally, Yennefer’s body relaxed into the mattress and Tissaia was freed. She made her way back up, dropping soft kisses on sweaty skin along the way until she could stare into Yennefer’s eyes once more.

“Fuck, Tissaia… I—I just…”

“So eloquent, dear.”

They chuckled and it wasn’t long before Yennefer regained her senses. When she did, she pulled Tissaia down into a bruising kiss and flipped them over so she’d be the one on top. A thigh slipped between Tissaia’s legs, pressing upwards, and the Rectoress tilted her head back, eyes shut.

“Mine,” Yennefer whispered in her ear, echoing her earlier statement.

“Mmh,” Tissaia hummed in agreement, “now if you’d _please_ …”

With a cheeky grin, Yennefer did a mock salute with a hand and kissed her passionately. Tissaia’s mind was entirely blank; Yennefer’s touch setting her body ablaze in a way that was new to her. She felt feverish and delirious with lust and pleasure. When Yennefer sucked lightly at her clit, Tissaia’s hands flew to wild, dark mane to hold the woman there. She couldn’t tell how long it had been, all that she knew was the quickly approaching orgasm, and the sinful sounds that Yennefer made as she explored her body had the pressure within Tissaia go higher and higher with each passing second. One last flick of the tongue and Tissaia let go, teeth latching onto her own wrist to keep from crying out. When she could finally feel her body again, she reached for Yennefer and pulled her up, until Yennefer was settled on top of her, their bodies pressed together.

“You’re beautiful,” Yennefer said, her eyes drinking in the sight of a very flushed Tissaia. “Why did we not do this sooner?”

“Well,” Tissaia began, “you hated me and that new development of not hating me is… new. Not unpleasant.”

“Hm. Well, I intend to make up for wasted time, Rectoress. I hope that’s alright with you?”

Tissaia smiled fondly at her and placed a strand of dark hair behind Yennefer’s ear. She reached up to kiss her chastely on the lips.

“That’s definitely alright with me.”

As they sighed contentedly in their embrace, Tissaia had the brief thought of how good it would feel to escort the witcher out of the school in the morning. Yennefer was not going to end up with that sorry excuse for a man. She’d expressed her wish to be with Tissaia, and had promised to stay in the morning. Tissaia wanted to believe her. This had not been a one-time thing to be written off. It had been real. Yennefer was hers, and she was Yennefer’s. This felt like destiny.

“Stop thinking,” Yennefer mumbled in her neck before biting gently at the skin there.

“Make me,” Tissaia replied instantly.

Yennefer smirked against her skin.


End file.
